


Floods of Oxytocin

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, just a light daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: “First: You can work in your pajamas.” Seonghwa raised his thumb as he counted the reasons why studying at home was better. “Second, I can make you a cup of coffee whenever you wish, free of charge. Third, aside from coffee, you have another motivation source.”  In the third one, Yeosang was convinced.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Floods of Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to yet another smut and YET another seongsang. This time way softer... I think. idk you can be the judge. I challenged myself to write something milder (as compared to my previous smuts) and tbh I kinda struggled? where's the logic. ANYWAY
> 
> good readings!

“I’m going to get groceries. You want anything?”

“You.” Yeosang momentarily took his eyes off his coursework, just to make Seonghwa sure that he was joking, as usual. Or not, that response was open for interpretation. 

Seonghwa hummed in an unbothered tone as he set his favorite green tote bag back on the hanger and lazily walked to Yeosang. The younger was expecting the most plausible reaction which consisted of a scoff followed by a goodbye before he left, however, Seonghwa surprised him by stepping closer. He looked over the other’s shoulder to observe his books and sheets scattered on their marble table. 

“Are the lecture readings so exciting you’re getting horny?” 

“No, they’re so boring that my mind is going to dangerous places.” The younger put his unsharpened pencil down, before leaning back on the chair. Then he raised his head to meet Seonghwa’s soft smile. 

“I thought you liked astronomy.” 

“I do, but I’m just not feeling any motivation. Maybe I should have gone with San to some coffee shop. At least the coffee would get me going.”

“You’re supposed to save for our trip.” Seonghwa reminded his boyfriend of the little summer escapade they were planning already. “And working at home is far more beneficial.”

“How so?”

“First: You can work on your pajamas.” Seonghwa raised his thumb as he counted. “Second, I can make you a cup of coffee whenever you wish, free of charge. Third, aside from coffee, you have another motivation source.”

“Which is you, I presume.”

“Of course.” Seonghwa shrugged with a smug grin playing in his amused features. One hand made its way to Yeosang’s face, cupping his plump cheek. Yeosang immediately leaned on the familiar touch, knowing what it meant.

“So you’re offering motivation by… Doing me sexual favors?” 

“If you want to make it sound like a financial transaction, sure.” Both blushed at that, amused sounds vibrating through the room. 

“Why are you acting so cool? It’s making me feel intimidated.” Yeosang noted as he shuffled on the chair to face Seonghwa better. 

“Really?” The oldest found it surprising. He sat next to Yeosang. “I was just testing if you liked this type of approach. But I can be sweet like I usually am.” 

“Let me tell you a little secret.” Yeosang shifted closer to Seonghwa as if he was about to tell him his most sinister secret. Seonghwa did the same, heads almost touching as they looked at each other. Yeosang almost lost himself in the other’s curious gaze, always so attentive and enticed. “I like any kind of Seonghwa.” Said boy blushed madly as he slapped his boyfriend lightly on the knee, immediately straightening his back. 

“I thought it was something for real.” The eldest’s cheeks hadn’t calmed down, the warm tones still adorning his soft and embarrassed features. Yeosang thought he looked absolutely stunning blushing, not to mention the cute pout that made Yeosang surely lose his control and kiss him right there. 

Yeosang didn’t want to pull Seonghwa that roughly when he tugged his arm but the older ended up on his lap, holding on the other by his shoulders. No words preceded the awaited kiss, both boys melting on each other as soon as lips touched, heads tilted, hearts burned. Seonghwa held on to the other tighter, chests glued making their running machines echo on each other. 

Knowing the older enjoyed being pampered to the maximum, Yeosang cupped his cheeks as he dominated the slow kiss which did not harbor any second intentions. Both boys took their time, diving into an immense sea of oxytocin and serotonin. When both turned on the tap, it was impossible to contain a flood, their chests swelling with shy adoration and tangible zeal. 

There were times Seonghwa was assaulted by a wave of nostalgia, their first kiss playing so vividly in his mind. The boy never asked for a cliché love story of ‘boy meets boy’, but his life seemed to be crafted by a cupid. Yeosang unintentionally provided him all the sweet dates romanticists desired of, all the mushy and sappy sensations his body could handle simultaneously, all the caring tissues that tamed stormy nights of impossible consolation. As if written in the stars, their first kiss was on the beach they grew up in. It was seconds after the sun had set, the twilight kissed sky chiseled Seonghwa’s face in a way Yeosang couldn’t resist anymore. 

After years, every kiss still sent Seonghwa floating on clouds, his other senses blinded. That’s normally how Seonghwa found himself questioning his actions after they parted ways. That time wasn’t an exception: the older was the one who pulled away, eyes glued to the other’s glossy lips, suddenly realizing the top buttons of his flannel shirt were undone. His own hands were resting loosely on Yeosang’s waist, covered by the latter’s hoodie. Yeosang was as breathless as him. 

“You’re always so beautiful after I kiss you.” Yeosang whispered making the older pressing his lips together in a bashful smile, eyes momentarily twinkling innocently at the sudden praise. Seonghwa couldn’t say anything, he felt his heart imploding at the thought of being admired as Yeosang used to. “Can I kiss you again?” Seonghwa hummed faintly in response, slowly decreasing their distance and locking their lips together for another flooding kiss. 

This time Seonghwa invited his tongue over to Yeosang’s mouth, the latter letting him in gladly. Clicking noises were interrupted by a content sigh from the younger as the kiss deepened. There was nothing chaste about the way Seonghwa pressed his cold hands on the other’s waist and purposely shuffled on his lap. Yeosang knew too well what the other was doing, it wasn’t the first or the second time they had been in that exact same chair in each other’s arms. 

To reciprocate with identical energy, Yeosang’s hands resumed their job of unbuttoning the other’s shirt, each button being freed downwards until there nothing else to unbutton. There was the zip of Seonghwa’s black jeans though, so Yeosang didn’t lose any time getting rid of every piece of clothing he found meddling. 

Seonghwa broke the kiss to take a mental note of how far they had gone, his covered half-hard dick greeting him timidly. For a moment he let his head fall on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, placing a light kiss. Yeosang took that as an invitation to teasingly caress the other’s length doing so ever so delicately. The airy ministrations were always so effective on Seonghwa, the lightest of the touches was capable of driving Seonghwa insane when done right. Yeosang took a non-degree major on Seonghwa, meaning the younger was well versed in the ways of making Seonghwa’s toes curl in excitement. 

Small whimpers projected on Yeosang’s neck as the latter kept lazily grazing his throbbing cock. Then, Seonghwa began planting kisses, gradually using his teeth until he broke the skin. Yeosang’s neck smelled like their peach shower gel and he loved it, he couldn’t get enough of it. Yeosang’s free hand pet his boyfriend’s hair lovingly, the other instantly stopping to give into the touch. The effect of being petted instantly warmed his insides. “I could use some of your motivation right now.”

“You don’t have to ask twice, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa put his hand inside his boyfriend’s sweatpants without any hesitation, making him hiss instantly. He bit his lip at the sudden cold touch as his dick reacted delectably, twitching happily to the attention. 

Shifting on his lap to work in a better angle, the older smiled softly at how the other kept petting his head as if encouraging him to take the lead and pamper his boyfriend. It didn't take much longer for Seonghwa to spring out the other's dick, smearing the little precum Yeosang had just begun to leak. Not wanting to move an inch from the chair, Seonghwa spat on the other's dick, spreading saliva across his length in an agonizing formula that always had Yeosang rutting for more. 

"Baby, like that." Not wanting Seonghwa to be neglected, the youngest pulled down his briefs to give him back all the love he was getting. "You command our speed." Their moans began synchronizing. 

A sly smile was how Seonghwa reacted, keeping his rhythm steady as his boyfriend following him. Yeosang observed their dicks being pleasured, eyes almost hypnotized by their hand motions. "Let's bet."

"What?" Seonghwa curiously asked before pressing his thumb on Yeosang's tip, aware of how Yeosang was going to do the same on him. A restrained whimper was audible even if Seonghwa pressed his lips shut. 

"Whoever cums first cooks for the rest of the week." Bets weren't very uncommon in their household, especially if they added a little spice to their intimate lives. 

"Really? Such a daring bet with so little outcome?" Seonghwa challenged his boyfriend between low moans, his free hand traveled to the other's thigh, squeezing it lightly. 

"This is not enough? Okay, let me see." Yeosang's foggy mind tried to come up with something more innovative, taking longer than usual as the older kept rubbing his dick on his hoodie. "Whoever cums first will have to address the other as daddy for the rest of the day." 

"What?!" Seonghwa yelled in disbelief. "You do realize we're going over to Hongjoong's later right?" 

"Precisely. Let's make this extra painful." 

"Fine, but if the loser forgets and uses the real name they will have to give a blowjob." Yeosang shrugged his head at the further suggestion but not backing off. 

"You're making it sound like that's a true punishment. Capitalism doesn't let me but if I could I'd live with your dick in my mouth." Seonghwa smacked the other's hip at that.  
"We get it, you live for my dick now shut up for a second I’m trying to make you cum." A giggle was followed by a segment of moans from the younger, his dick being caressed with the other’s characteristic enthusiasm. 

Yeosang didn’t fall behind, he couldn’t give up that easily. Although he was the one that suggested the bet, the boy knew Seonghwa was competitive and would do everything to win. Usually, the first one to reach their orgasm was Seonghwa, however, during bets Yeosang was most likely to lose.

The older captured his boyfriend’s lips for a messy kiss consisting of tongue and saliva, the extra sensations going to the pit of their stomachs. Yeosang felt his dick twitch when Seonghwa licked the saliva off his chin before returning his attention to his swollen lips. Small moans rested peacefully in their mouths, frenzy tongues working on their own. 

The moment Seonghwa bit Yeosang’s lower lip, the latter thought he was done for. To make matters worse, the older also accelerated his mechanic moves, not giving Yeosang any time to breathe. Before he declared himself as that round’s loser, he suddenly realized the hand which wasn’t around Seonghwa’s cock was too unoccupied. In a flash, Yeosang grabbed Seonghwa’s nape hair which, yanking him slightly from the kiss, eyes immediately rolling to the back of the head. Maybe he was very sensitive in that area. Too much. “Yeosang! You-”

A loud yelp left the older’s mouth as Yeosang kept tugging his hair, eyes almost turning darker. His boyfriend boosted his speed and by how Seonghwa felt in his hand, Yeosang was sure he was close. To not even mention the fact that the older had interrupted his ephemeral focus on Yeosang’s dick, just lightly squeezing the base as he felt the need to hold on to his life to something. 

As soon as Yeosang tugged his hair the bet was finished. Seonghwa could not control the monstrous waves of pleasure pulsating straight to his dick ensuing his loud orgasm seconds later. 

Yeosang heightened the blinding climax by tugging his hair harsher, sending Seonghwa to outer space, vision almost going white. Cum projected to his own stomach and to his pants stopping on Yeosang’s hand, the one that gave him one last pump before freeing him. He let his head fall as soon as Yeosang released him, chest heaving. “This is not fair…”

“How so?” Yeosang made Seonghwa lick his own cum off his hand as he asked his still breathless boyfriend. Seonghwa pouted after he swatted the other’s hand away and began stroking him once again. 

“You went for my hair. You know too well I can get off of that alone.”

“We didn’t make any rules so it’s completely valid, sore loser.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes before lightly tapping his mouth with his hand. “Call me daddy then, I’m waiting.”

“Daddy.” Seonghwa deadpanned, eyes still displaying a fake tantrum which made Yeosang giggle between the moans he couldn’t suppress. The older was still milking him out even if he was still faking being angry. 

“Where’s the enthusiasm?” At that Seonghwa grunted, his frown drastically progressing into a sensual expression of lustful eyes and puckered lips. 

“Daddy will cum for me right?” The older closed their distances, not letting Yeosang get lost in his dick being pumped. Hungry eyes on luscious eyes, biting of lips signaling the high tide that soon washed over Yeosang’s body. 

“That’s right. Daddy is so good to me.” Seonghwa rubbed his cheek lovingly as Yeosang squirmed out of his orgasm, ruining his hoodie in the process. Silence fell in their living room for a few short seconds as Yeosang tried to regain his composure and Seonghwa smiled fondly at his spent boyfriend.

“So… You have a daddy kink?”

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying it’s a kink.” Yeosang huffed out as he let his head fall back to rest on the chair. Seonghwa pecked his lips, still accommodated on the other’s tired legs.

“Okay, I will ignore the fact your cock practically bounced in my hand as soon as I called you daddy, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The way I struggled to keep this smut clean of kinks and in the end, I added a subtle, just a tiny bit of daddy kink ahah oops It doesn't feel like my stories if it doesn't have any kinks I guess
> 
> Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua)!


End file.
